Ebba och Thåström
by Mrs. Cpt Jack Sparrow
Summary: Ebba är en helt vanlig 18årig tjej som gillar Thåström. En dag när hon går och ser honom live, händer något som hon aldrig hade trott skulle hända...


_Och han böjde sig ner för att ömt kyssa hennes panna. Hon tittade på honom med sina stora, klarblå ögon och ställde sig på tå för att kunna nå upp till hans mun som hon tänkte kyssa.  
Han lutade sig fram, drog henne tätt intill sig förde hennes ansikte mot sitt…..  
_

"_Fan!_" tänkte Ebba när hon vaknade. Varför skulle hon vakna just när den bästa biten kom?  
Ebba suckade och steg upp ur sängen. Hon studerade sin stora Thåström plansch som hängde över sängen. "Vad vacker han är" sa Ebba tyst.

Det var ca en vecka kvar tills konserten skulle äga rum. Ebba hade stått där ute i kylan och praktiskt tagit hängt på låset tills biljettförsäljaren öppnade dörren så att hon och många andra kunde köpa biljetter till Thåströms konsert.

Ebba orkade inte gå till skolan, även om hon gick sista året på gymnasiet, så kände hon att hon helt enkelt inte hade lust. Visst, hon hade kompisar som hon även umgicks med på fritiden, men lärarna var jobbiga och folk kallade henne för en riktig bråkstake. Hon gick klädd som hon själv ville och sa vad hon tyckte, vilket folk inte riktigt gillade. Lärarna gillade inte att hon ifrågasatte de uppgifter de gav eleverna, så ibland kunde hon bli utkastad ifrån lektionen. Hon och hennes mamma hade pratat med rektorn angående detta, men rektorn gjorde ingenting åt saken. Så Ebba fick finna sig i att bli utkastad lite då och då när hon inte gillade det som lärarna gett eleverna att göra.

Fastän hon inte ville gå till skolan, pallrade hon sig dit.

- "Tjena, Ebba!" ropade Erik, en kille som gick i samma klass och som var otroligt kär i henne.  
- "Mmm…" mumlade Ebba och klappade honom på axeln när hon gick förbi honom.  
- "Du, Ebba?"  
- "Mmm?" svarade hon, lite smått ointresserad. Han var jättesnäll, men han kunde vara otroligt irriterande.  
- "Jo, jag tänkte…att…d-d-du, du gillar väl…eh…Thåström, va?"  
- "Ja….?" nu blev Ebba intresserad, Erik som inte gillade musik överhuvudtaget, hur kunde han veta vem självaste Joakim Thåström var?  
- "Vill du gå på hans konsert med mig? För att jag har liksom…ingen…att, att gå med…"  
"_Hur ska jag komma ur det här?_" tänkte Ebba.  
- "Jo, fast jag ska vara där tidigt. Stå längst fram. Ett måste, vettu." svarade hon, blinkade med ena ögat och gick iväg till sin kompis Sara som stod lite längre bort.

Sara och Ebba hade varit kompisar sedan barnsben och gillade båda Thåström. Fast Ebba gillade honom mest och var självklart stolt över sitt namn som hon påpekade flera gånger om.  
- "Åh, Sara! Vi ska snart gå på Thåström konsert! Kan du fatta? Åh, han är så snygg!" skrek Ebba.  
- "Snart, Ebba Grön, snart. Snygg? Nja, men han är grymt cool." log Sara.  
Ebba Grön var Saras smeknamn på Ebba. Gissa varför?

På ett studiepass i skolan, repade Ebba och Sara. Eller…repade och repade. Det var mest bara lite flum. De tog med sig en bas och en gitarr och gick och satte sig i kafeterian där de genast började spela en massa Thåström låtar. Folk som gick förbi, tyckte att det var trevligt när de satt där och livade upp stämningen en smula.

De hade så kul att de glömde av att gå på sin sista lektion när studiepasset var slut.

Nu var Dagen med stort D äntligen här. Men vad skulle Ebba ha på sig? Katastrof! Hon visste inte vad hon skulle ha på sig och Sara skulle hämta henne om en timme!

Ebba sprang runt som en galning och letade efter lämpliga kläder. Till slut, så bestämde hon sig för att ha en röd-rutig kjol, en svart Thåström t-shirt, svarta nät strumpbyxor och sina svarta Doc Martens kängor som hon älskade.

Sara hämtade upp Ebba och de lyssnade på Thåström hela vägen till konserten.  
När de kommit fram och gått och ställt sig bland publiken, så mötte de Erik.

- "Hej…." sa han.  
- "Ja, hejsan på dej." svarade Sara.  
- "Ska det bli spännande? Att se honom live?"  
- "Självklart!" utbrast Ebba.

Och precis när hon sagt det, så såg hon en mörkklädd man komma ut på scenen, och eftersom att konserten skulle börja kl.19.00 och klockan var bara 17.30, så brydde sig ingen om mannen.  
- "Hej på er!" ropade mannen ut till publiken.  
- "SARA! DET ÄR JOAKIM THÅSTRÖM! AAAAAAAH!" skrek Ebba och började hoppa runt som en galning.

De andra som stod i publiken hörde Ebba skrika och började såklart skrika de också.  
- "Mår ni bra?" frågade Joakim.  
- "JAAAA!" skrek alla.  
- "Vad bra! Vi syns om en och en halv timma, flickor och pojkar." sa han och gick iväg igen.  
- "Vad vacker han är….._och han är vacker när han ler_…." sjöng Ebba och man kunde praktiskt taget se henne sväva på små moln.

Sedan när konserten väl börjat, hoppade hela publiken runt och sjöng som galningar. Ebba, som lyckats ta sig hela vägen fram till scenen, sträckte ut sina händer och skrek med i låtarna. Joakim böjde sig fram och tog tag i hennes händer och tittade på henne.  
Ebba blev så chockad att hon började gråta och då förde han hennes händer mot sin mun och kysste dem. Sedan tittade han på henne och log. Han släppte hennes händer och reste på sig.

När konserten var slut, ville Ebba inte gå därifrån ifall han skulle komma ut igen. Så hon och Sara stod och höll fast staket som stod framför scenen.  
Efter ca 15 min när de flesta hade gått, men några fortfarande var kvar inne i lokalen, kom Joakim ut igen. Han tittade sig runt och mötte Ebbas blick. Han log lite blygt, hoppade ner ifrån scenen och gick fram till henne.

- "Hej." sa han.  
- "H-h-heeej." försökte Ebba få fram.  
- "Var det trevligt, tyckte ni?"

Eftersom att Ebba bara stod och stirrade och log töntigt, så svarade Sara:

- "Jodå. Det var jättebra!"  
- "Vad bra att ni tyckte det." sa han och log ännu mer. "Vill ni följa med backstage och hälsa på bandet?"  
- "JA!" skrek Ebba, som helt plötsligt hade svårt att kontrollera sin röststyrka.

De följde med in bakom scenen och där, i en svart, sliten hörnsoffa, satt några trötta, svettiga killar.

- "Killar, det här är….." Joakim tittade på Ebba och Sara.  
- "Ebba och Sara."  
- "…Ebba och Sara." fortsatte Joakim.  
- "Tjejer, det här är mitt band. Ebba? Får jag prata lite med dig i enrum?"

Sara stannade kvar och började prata med bandet, medan Ebba följde med Joakim till hans "rum".  
De satte sig ner i en svart skinnsoffa som stod i det ena hörnet.

- "Jaha…" mumlade Ebba.

Joakim log och satte sig lite närmare henne.

- "Du vet väl om att du har ett väldigt fint namn, Ebba?" sa Joakim.  
- "Eh…tack…detsamma…." svarade Ebba och blev lite röd om kinderna.  
- "Mmm, det är ett väldigt fint namn på en väldigt fin tjej." fortsatte han.  
"_VA! Vad säger han? Drömmer jag? Det här kan bara inte vara sant! Här sitter jag, i Joakim Thåströms loge….och han STÖTER PÅ MIG!_" tänkte Ebba.  
- "Tack…"  
- "Varsågod." Joakim flyttade sig ännu närmre Ebba, som blev ännu rödare om kinderna.

Då, plötsligt, lutade han sig fram och kysste henne på munnen. Ebba blev så chockad att hon bara satt där helt still medan hennes kinder var så röda de bara någonsin kunde bli. Joakim märkte hennes reaktion och slutade.  
- "Oj…förlåt mig så hemskt mycket, Ebba…det bara….kom." mumlade han. "Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde så…."  
- "Nej, förlåt mig, Joakim. Jag blev så överrumplad att kyssen." förklarade Ebba och lade sin han på Joakims kind. Joakim som hade tittat ner i sitt knä, tittade då upp på henne.  
Ebba log mot honom och böjde sig fram och besvarade kyssen.

Efter vad som kändes som en evighet, "tvingade" han henne att lägga sig ner på soffan och lade sig själv över. Hans händer brände som eld över hela hennes kropp.  
Ebba kunde inte behärska sig själv och drog otåligt i hans byxor. Joakim, som märkte vad hon ville, knäppte snabbt upp byxorna och började ta på henne igen.

- "OJ!" utbrast en mycket chockad Sara som var väldigt röd i ansiktet.

Hon hade öppnat dörren och skulle precis fråga om Ebba var färdig och ville gå hem. Men istället hade hon råkat kliva in och se Joakim Thåström ligga över Ebba. Och de hånglade!

Ebba blev så rädd att hon flög upp och råkade skalla Joakim, som också han flög upp och knäppte fort byxorna.

- "OJ!" sa Sara än en gång.  
- "Det är inte vad det ser ut att vara! Jag kan förklara!" sa Ebba som rättade till sin tröja och tittade på Joakim.  
- "Ja, det kan du säkert." skrattade Sara och gick fram till Joakim. "Om du skulle skada Ebba, då får du med mig att göra." Hon klappade honom på axeln.  
- "Vad ville du förresten?"  
- "Fråga ifall du var färdig, men det ser jag ju att du inte är." Sara blinkade med ena ögat och log.  
- "Kan du ursäkta oss en stund?" frågade Joakim.  
- "Jodå, bara ni kan hålla händerna ifrån varandra den korta stunden jag är borta."  
- "Gud, vad pinsamt!" sa Ebba.  
- "Jo…"  
- "Jag kanske ska gå nu…."  
- "Ja…"

De tittade på varandra.  
- "Ja, då går jag då…" sa Ebba och var på väg att öppna dörren.  
- "Vänta lite. Jag…är inte så bra på sådant här, men jag….gillar dig." Joakim log lite töntig och tittade ner.  
- "Jag gillar dig också." Ebba gick fram till honom och förde händerna till hans ansikte.  
- "Gör du? Jag menar…du gillar alltså inte bara musiken? Du är ingen groupie?" han tittade på henne.  
- "Jag gillar _dig_. Och musiken." hon skrattade. "Jag vill träffa dig mer."  
- "Kan jag få ditt telefonnummer? Så att jag kan ringa dig när turnén är slut?"

Ebba gav honom sitt nummer och de pussades en liten stund innan hon gick ut.  
När hon mötte Sara utanför, sa de inget utan de bara gick till bilen. De satt tysta hela vägen hem, men när Sara skulle släppa av Ebba, då sa hon:

- "Nå, hur kändes det att hångla och nästan gå hela vägen med Joakim Thåström?"  
- "Det var helt underbart!"  
- "Gillar du honom?"  
- "Ja…." Ebba blev lite röd om kinderna.  
- "Jag ser det. Du har ju aldrig legat med någon och om du skulle göra det, då skulle du verkligen gilla den personen. Dessutom ser du ut som om du svävar på små moln." Sara log.  
- "Mmm, jag gillar honom verkligen. Och han vill träffa mig mer." log Ebba och gick ut ur bilen.


End file.
